Double Perks
by Keiko316
Summary: Two best friends. Aiming for a job at Bleu Tech to work with the sexiest men in Japan: Grimmjow and Hidan.


Thumbs were twitching. Lipstick was applied. Skirts were hitched up. All of this was happening in one waiting room. Why you ask. It was all because me, my best friend, and a bunch of other women were siting in the waiting room of one of the most prestigious companies in Japan. Bleu Tech. The biggest, most profitable technology company. All these women were here for one thing and one thing only, to be the new secretary of the CEO. This job ment a six figure salary, tons of perks, and the chance to work next to the sexiest men in Japan, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his right hand man, Hidan. I was here along with my best friend Kokomi and these other women hoping to nab this job.

"You need more gloss Keiko." my friend turned to me trying to put that disgusting sticky mess on my already red lips. I hated that stuff. It made my lips looks like they've been peeled off.

"Im fine Koko! Stop worrying about my appearance and let me concentrate."

My friend huffed and looked me straight in the face. Her lime green eyes stood out the rest of her body. Dark skin, dark hair. Hell the only thing bright on her was her eyes and teeth which stood out like a sore thumb.

"And IM sayin' that if you want this job you need to look sexy. These men arent just gonna hire some girl with 4 years experience. They want that and more. Eye candy babe. Something to jerk off to behind their desk while their busy with work."

"Ugh. Your thoughts about things never surprise me."

Koko and I have been best friends wince we were in highschool. The whole 'everyone knows their best friends' thing. Shes always been the hyper-but-sexy one. I was just crazy, not very attractive at all. My light complexion and black hair wasnt in-ordinary so I didnt stand out to anyone. Hell. I never had a boyfriend much less a date with a man, maybe she was right. All these women sitting here including my best friend had supermodel bodies and faces that would make a woman fall for them. What was I contributing? Absolutely nothing. The only thing attractive on me was my size C breasts and a slender body, but I wasnt going to let my self-esteem get in the way. I had to prepare myself for the interview.

"Ms. Kokomi Hagurashi?"

"Yes?" Koko stood up proud.  
>"Your next. Please follow me."<p>

An employee called in Koko for her interview. He was a slender, nerdy looking little guy. Not very cute at all but he did have this weird calmness about him. In Koko went and I was all alone. By myself having to defend myself from the deathly glares of all the other women sitting in this large room with me. If I didnt have so much self-confidence I most likely would have sunk in my chair the lowest I could have. These women practically waged war on me and each other. They had their experience and their looks as weapons and I could only defend myself in this war with my experience. Oh boy did that taste like shit.

It wasnt very long until Koko came out of room she was led to earlier and sat next to me. Her face was pervified, like the look you get when you just had sex with Brad Pitt.

"How did it go?"

"I got to talk to them. Both of them. she sighed with heavy eyes. I need to change my panties. I got fuckin wet just by looking at them. Such gods."

I chucked at Koko's words. She was acting like a kid that got free candy and hell she got it. Free eye candy for about 15 minutes. I honestly couldnt wait till it was my turn to be interviewed cause I wanted to be in a room alone with those sex gods. I heard so much about them.

Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez also known as The Blue Panther in other parts of Japan, was the CEO of this profitable company. He built it, established it, and ran it. Simple as that. His face was on hundreds of billboards throughout Japan. Nobody didnt know who he was not even foreigners because Bleu Tech was known all over the world. And not only the company but The Blue Panther himself. The debonaire man with the face of an angel and the body of a god was the want of every woman within a 1,000 mile radius. It was no wonder that all these women wanted to be his secretary, he was fine as hell and practically had sex appeal pouring out him. I heard he made a woman die of a heart attack only by winking at her. This man was the real deal and I had the chance to work for him. And not only him, but his best friend and right hand man Mr. Hidan.

Mr. Hidan was the 'Big Boss' as people say. The man right under the CEO. He called the shots when The Blue Panther was away he sure as hell did a good job. And not only that, he supplied the sex appeal when Mr. Grimmjow wasnt there to supply it. That man was what I call a 'male centerfold'. Every time I saw his picture in a magazine he would always have his shirt halfway done, like he wanted to just not wear a shirt at all. Looking at those perfect pecs of his aroused me so much but not as much as Koko. She always told me how much she would pay to have that man fill her. I personally prefer the 'Sex Panther' but both of them have haunted my dreams many time. Mr. Hidan and Mr. Jaegerjaquez have been friends for years. I heard they did everything together; party, clubbed, hell they even live right next to each other. And here they were, business partners at Bleu Tech. There is a god.

"Ms. Keiko Schiffer?"

"Oh. Yes? Thats me."" I stood up.

The dorky man looked at the list again.  
>Schiffer? You wouldnt happen to be Mr. Ulquiorra's sister would you? From Schiffer Industries?"<p>

"Y-Yes sir."

"Well ill be. Heh. right this way ma'am."

As I followed the man to the next room, I heard the murmurs and gossiping of the other women. Yes. I was sister of the CEO of Schiffer Industries, Ulquiorra. I worked for him for a little while but it didnt feel like work at all. He would just make me do paper work and get his lunch, like I was his little servant. I may have been his employee but he made me do things that a brother should never let his sister do. No not sex you pervs. He would make me blackmail rivals that were charged with federal crimes. I could have gotten in trouble but I never did. Such a terrible big brother using his sister to make sure business is good. What a shame. Thats why im finding a new job, to get something that wont almost get me arrested.

The man knocked on one of the double doors and I shivered because I guessed that was Mr. Grimmjow's office. My heart almost burst out of my chest and I could feel the aura of sex appeal spilling from the cracks of the doors. I was gonna be interviewed by both of them. Nervousness and a feeling of exhilaration filled me. It was now or never.

"Once you go through that door just have a seat the bosses will ask you a few questions. Answer them quickly because you only have 15 minutes. Got it?"

"Yes sir"

The man knocked on the door and my spine shivered when I heard a baritone voice say 'Yes Bardroy?'.  
>"Ms. Schiffer is ready for her interview sir."<p>

"Bring her in."

He opened the door and I took a deep breath an walked in. immediately heat started growing in my groin as I came face to face with Grimmjow and Hidan. The sex appeal was as overwhelming as the women's perfume department at the mall. A tiny black chair was where I was supposed to sit for the interview so I sat in it, crossed my ankles and put my hands in my lap. I had to force myself to make eye contact with the two men without wetting myself. They both looked deliciously sexy. Grimmjow was in his usual black pin-stripe suit with a white shirt and sky blue tie. His hair was a bit messy and he sit with his ankle to his knee in his giant leather chair. Hidan on the other hand was standing with his elbow to the chair. A giant smirk grazed his lips sending my womanhood into convulsions. He had his usual slicked back silver hair and he wore a grey vest with a black shirt and as usual it was only halfway done, showing those sexy pecs.

"Ms. Keiko Schiffer." Grimmjow chuckled. "I never thought you of all people would be sitting in my office for a job. Did that company of yours finally fall?"

"No...sir. I couldnt find my place at Schiffer Industries so I decided to look for work that would better suit me."

Grimmjow smirked showing his oversized canines and tossed what looked to be my resume on his giant glass desk.

"Four years experience hm? I guess working with your brother gave you that im assuming?"

"Yes sir."

Hidan took up my resume and started looking at it.

"Pretty qualified". he said." But so are all the other women. Why do you think we should hire you?"

They both looked at me sqare in the face and I started to shiver.

Well. To be honest I dont believe im any better than these other women but I am a hard working one and I believe I could bring in some new fresh ideas to this company. Ive always loved Bleu Industries and since im vice president of Schiffer Industries we could possibly have a business partnership between the two."

"Well well well. It looks like the little lady really could help us. Whatd' ya say Grimm?"

"Hm. I like the idea, but we need to think it over. We'll give you a call sometime tommorow if we decide on hiring you."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." I stood up and fixed my skirt.

"Your free to go."

I gave a polite bow and walked out with a big smile. The dorky man, whom I heard named Bardroy, led me back into the waiting room where Koko was waiting for me. She still had the same pervy look on her face, except it was bigger.

"Well?"

"You were right Koko." I sighed lovingly. "They were so...wow."

Words couldnt even describe my happiness right now. I was just in the room with the sexiest men in Japan and oh my gosh it was more than heaven. My panties were completely wet and I was horny as hell. I wanted them to just have me right in the office.

"Lets get home Keiko." Koko laughed. "I can practically smell you already."

Gross! I groaned in discomfort as Koko and I left the waiting room to go home. I never knew those men could have such an effect on me. It was actually quite nice but I knew id have to take care of it when I took a shower. I really hope I get this job. If not, I know im gonna have to back working for my crazy brother again. Please god let me get this job.


End file.
